sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sivkishen Wiki:Community Portal
It is the ultimate luxury to combine passion and contribution. It's also a very clear path to happiness. Indeed Human History is great eventful! Present hides the Past. Present hides the Future. It is cyclic and repeats itself. It is never antiquated, because humanity is always fundamentally the same. The future succeeds in creating an appropriate past by fixing the order and character of events in all places. It is the action and reaction of nature and thought that calls for useful investigation throughout pastime. Hi! Does not it feel like there are problems everywhere in the world today? In India, there are bomb threats in many cities. There is the threat of terrorist attacks. Amma knows that we are all worried about these and other such dangers. The only answer to this worldwide problem summed in one word: ‘compassion’. Learn from the seers Seers are like mirrors for the world. The mirror cleaned not for its own sake, but so that those who look into it are able to better cleans their own face. A human being is a part of the whole called by us universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feeling as something separated from the rest, a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest to us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circle of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty. Forget the mistakes of the past and press on to the greater achievements of the future. Give so much time to the improvement of yourself. Become a role model because someone or the other will always be taking us as an example. It is our duty to consider those, who look up to us. In a world of role models, there will be neither war nor weapons. They will be reduced to nothing more than a bad dream we had long, long ago. Arms and ammunitions will be rendered artefacts to be kept in some museum—symbols of our past, when humans drifted from the path leading to their goal. Just as the sun does not need the light of a candle, God does not need anything from us. Helping the poor and needy is true prayer. Without compassion, all our efforts will be in vain—like pouring milk into a dirty vessel. Seers emphasized the importance of compassionately serving the poor and suffering. After the Divine touch, the consequences of deep meditation started. I can say that the deep meditation, which I experienced while writing Kingdom of Shiva. This Mahagranth imparts Vedic Literature on Vedic Science, Philosophy, and Spirituality, Culture, Artwork, Cosmic Science of Sacred Geometry, Pranamaya, Yoga, Nadis, the Channels of Life force Energy, Symbolism, Geodesy, Archaeoastronomy, Metrology, Resonance, Microbiology, Embryology and Gynaecology for enlightenment. Reading this is nothing but gaining the treasure of knowledge imparted by the great ancient thinkers. Always be creative! Thoughts are powerful! Mix them with definiteness of purpose, and burning desires. Find your courage of conviction, and hang on for the ride! Achieve whatever the mind can conceive and believes! The power lies within you. You just have to know that you deserve it—happiness, peace, love, and joy. Let us Change our Attitude. Adopt Art of Smiling! A happy smile is a passport to cordial relationship. A genuine smile from within reflects naturally on the face, which is the greatest asset of a person. Smile has physical, mental and social value. A plain face becomes immediately attractive when it is lit up with a beaming smile. Its value seen primarily on one’s face changing total physical appearance or personality. Just a smile can do a lot to improve one’s beauty and handsomeness. As opposed to it, anger can completely spoil one’s beauty in no time. Smile stimulates and purifies the mind. It brings the feeling of happiness. Socially, it has great value. We are naturally attracted to the one with a happy face without any fear. It prepares the ground for all the relationships. Divinity is within you On this day of your life, how would you answer the question, “Who are you?” It is certain that your answer today would be different from ever before if you have been truly alive within all your experiences. Who will you be in each one of your tomorrows? Are you ‘aware of’ the divine within us? You are much more than all the work related positions you have held. You are much more than all your career experiences. You are much more than all the relationships you have known in this lifetime. All of your knowledge, your skills, your understanding, your possessions, your memories, your hopes, and your dreams cannot, when added together, ever begin to define who you. The real you are a truly magnificent Self-awaiting your realization as you choose to see your beauty beyond today. Nature is made of goodness, passion and darkness. These three qualities combine to produce all forms and actions. If one can be undisturbed by these qualities, and know that Lord lies beyond these qualities, and know that Lord lies beyond them, one is free. As Children of nature and Lord, both mother and father influence us. Mother Nature’s influence binds us to her and our divine father calls us to self-discovery. By understanding the three qualities of nature, and how they act, we can become conscious of the way nature binds us. Then we can begin to change our behaviour. The same principle applies here as with influences we receive in childhood from our parents. So long as we are unaware, of our childhood conditioning, we bound by it; but recognising it, we have option to change the way we act. To change our habits, discover our identity as pure soul from darkness, and passion to goodness. Goodness binds to happiness; passion to work; darkness covers knowledge and attracts to forgetfulness. Well enjoy and share your knowledge in the matter of the three modes of nature. Only those who have learned the power of sincere and selfless contribution experience life's deepest joy: true fulfilment. Yes, you are Divine! The journey is yours!''' '''The Divine is within you to guide you all the way home. Your Divinity is yours to claim, to seek, to enter into by experience and to encourage you to bring forth your most magnificent Self! Let us share the reality of our Divinity and on how to experience that, how to live in that quest, and how to learn to hear and to work together this in this Community Portal to create a joyous tomorrow, free from conflict, where religions work together in happiness, peace and love. May the tree of our life be firmly rooted in the soil of love? Let good deeds be the leaves on that tree; may words of kindness form its flowers; may peace be its fruit. Let us grow and unfold as one family, united in love—so that we may rejoice and celebrate our oneness, in a world where peace and contentment prevail. .....Sivkishen